


Watch the Water Drip

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Dutch isn't crazy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, Multi, TB? What is TB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Hosea was enjoying a quite day, relaxing a little at Shady Belle before his two youngest lovers interrupt him in the best way.





	Watch the Water Drip

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a prompt for Promptober but i kind of gave up doing one fic a day. So here is what was supposed to be "Candy"

Hosea was just finishing off his third quarter of a sugared plum from the tin he bought for himself. He began licking his fingers clean when Arthur and John came walking up from the water.

Now some may think Hosea was past his prime, past the time that his body responded with primal instinct. But that was on the contrary. Hosea was very aware of his trousers growing tight at his groin. 

John had a towel around his bare shoulders, catching the drips from his wet hair. His shirt was in his hand. His union suit was undone to the waist and tied with the sleeves into a knot just at his belly. 

Arthur on the other hand had gone without his under-wear, leather suspenders swinging by his broad thighs. And Hosea followed that line with his eyes right to Arthur’s semi-hard penis, seeing it begin to strain Arthur’s breeches. The broad man was grinning and laughing as John finished of his joke.

Hosea knew they were coming up from the water for their hats, seeing as they were next to his penny dreadful Dutch gave him that morning. 

It was clear to Hosea that the pair had been cleaning themselves from a morning of gutting and cleaning animal carcasses, readying them for Pearson and taking the pelts for selling. Now though they were clean, hair wet from using a bone comb to rinse out anything that they got in their hair. Chests wet from cleaning and most likely splashing each other. 

Hosea swallowed thickly, knowing he was showing his arousal. Being a con-man he could very easily cover up his arousal but he’s in camp, he can show his need for his lovers, his sweethearts. 

John immediately catches the stare Hosea is giving them, seeing the way Hosea had stopped everything to watch them. John gives Hosea a smile, not the usual shy smile, nor the sly one reserved for rough and tumble nights. This one is bright, one that makes Hosea’s neck flush red with delight.

John is the first to reach the table, followed closely by Arthur. It was here that John pointed out how Hosea looked, how he was beginning to flush red from all that skin and muscle being shown off. 

Hosea knew he was being teased by is boys, watching Arthur catch on and seeing one of his broad and strong hands go to his belt buckle, drawing Hosea’s eyes. Arthur made a bit of a show for his older lover, flexing a little as his free hand picked up the wide brimmed, dark brown, rancher hat and set it comfortably on his head. 

John laughed softly as he watched Hosea finish licking the last three digits of sugar, bright eyes darkening quickly with want, cheeks going a nice peach pink as he eyed up both his boys. 

“Are the pair of you trying to give me heart problems, gentlemen? An old man being teased?” Hosea said, finally having his brain catch up with his body. 

Arthur’s smile was cheeky, bring his hand that had fixed his hat to his mouth, thumb stroking his lower lip, subtly spreading the water that had clung to his stubble over his plump lip. Arthur could see Hosea’s eyes follow the action hungrily. 

John noticed as well and decided to saunter around the table, jeans slung low on his waist, union suit starting to come undone from the knot at his belly. Hosea slowly reached to put the lid back on the tin of sugared plums, ready to take on his younger bed mates. 

John and Arthur are wolves stalking their prey. And their prey is aching to be caught by them. 

Hosea pushes his stolen chair away from the table. Doing so let the other two see Hosea hard in his trousers, stretching the material deliciously. A soft moan comes from Arthur when he sees that Hosea is erect, not just erect from them, but erect  _ for _ them. Hosea may not be young anymore, but he is very much a hot blooded American male, an outlaw with needs and wants. 

“Are you going to keep teasing me, son, or are you going to come sit in my lap?” Hosea teases John, arms going from resting on his thighs to falling by his sides to let the younger man come over and straddle him. Settling on his thighs and facing him. 

Hosea hummed pleasantly, “Nice and weighty. S’good John-boy, you need the weight as winter is around the corner.” Hosea brought his warm hands to John’s belt, nimble fingers slowly undoing the leather and iron holding John’s jeans up. Popping the belt-buckle hook from the small hole it hooks in to. A newer hole John had started using as he gained some muscle and fat, the leather slightly stretched with some use. Hosea’s thin fingers teased John’s growing penis, earning a whimper for the touch. 

Hosea smiled softly, letting Arthur and John know that this was a chase, that this is bare heat over top of the love he carries for them. 

Arthur was quiet as he watched John being teased to hell and high water. Hosea unbuttoning John from his jeans slowly, achingly slowly. 

Arthur knew that Hosea would want a taste of John’s skin, let the water of the lake touch his tongue from John’s throat. He came up next to them, let a hand slip from John’s neck to his jaw then into the unruly hair he refuses to cut. Pushing away the locks there before pulling the towel away. It was damp, having caught most of the water from John’s hair. 

“Thank you, my boy.” Hosea said slowly, his voice coated like campfire smoke as his arousal built, giving a little grunt because John couldn’t help but grind his hips down into Hosea’s lap. It wouldn’t be long before they’d need to vacate the table for a room in their new hideout. 


End file.
